


Rebirth

by UnPocoKoko



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experiment, Fanfiction, Fnaf novels, Gen, Humanized Animatronics, The Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPocoKoko/pseuds/UnPocoKoko
Summary: - INSPIRED BY A FRIEND’S AU -"The place where animatronics come to die..." or so, they said.It all starts with a mysterious voice Charlie can't put her finger on. When she discovers a hidden route right beneath her old house, she uncovers another one of her father's secrets about his creations: a place known as "The Workshop"But she is not welcome there. Nobody from the outside is.





	1. Chapter 1

        She would lay in bed at night, thought after thought running through her mind. It was too much; they refused to die down and be forgotten. Thus, she kept tossing and turning in the bed, groaning quietly before she finally pushed herself to sit up. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at the clock. **4:30AM** was displayed in bright red digital numbers/letters.

    _Great. Just what she needed._

With a quiet sigh, she climbed out of her bed. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair once before leaving it alone, heading into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, placing her hands against the sink and staring at her reflection in the mirror.

    God, she looked awful, not like she paid too much attention to her appearance. Her brown eyes had visible dark circles underneath them, staring tiredly at her reflection and she was paler than usual. She definitely felt like she needed some strong coffee, and soon.

    She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water pour into her hands before she leaned forward, splashing it onto her face. She repeated this a few more times, wiping her face with the small towel placed at the edge of the sink before she turned off the faucet, sending the bathroom into silence once more as she looked up at her reflection.

    She trailed a hand across her face, brushing over her freckles cheeks, her nose, her lips… She was examining her features carefully, as if she didn’t recognize herself. Truth to be told, she didn’t recognize herself either. She always had this nagging feeling… that she should be somewhere else right now.

    Crazy thoughts, huh?

    Shaking her head, she turned to exit the bathroom, resting her hand on the doorknob.

 

    “.... _Charlie…._ ”

    She paused, lifting her head slightly. What was that? She listened closely, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. It wasn’t a voice she recognized, but for some reason, she felt like she _knew_ who was speaking to her.

    She turned away from the door, glancing around the small bathroom. She was listening for the voice again, to prove she wasn’t imagining things. She couldn’t be imagining things.

    “... _Charlie_ …” The voice murmured once more, making the girl jolt slightly and whirl around, as it felt like the person speaking had whispered her name directly into her ear.

    _But no one was there._

    She took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before slowly letting it out. Facing the mirror once again, she stared at her reflection, hands gripping the edge of the sink.

    “Who are you…?” She whispered quietly. “And why are you calling me?”

    Nobody answered. Not the mysterious voice, not her reflection. It was just her, speaking to herself.

    She felt a small twitch of annoyance. What was she doing? She wasn't going crazy, right? She shook her head, lightly smacking her face a few times before staring at the mirror again.

    “ _Charlie..._ ” This time, the voice was clearer. It sounded… desperate. Full of longing, the need to be with her. She was stunned at the wave of anguish washing over her, but above all that, she found herself wanting- no, _needing_ to be closer to the mysterious voice as well.

    “ _Charlie… Charlie…._ ”

    “Where are you? Who are you?!” The girl cried out, pressing her hands over her ears. The voice just kept repeating her name over and over, the feeling of despair settling deep within her and making her tremble, thoughts slowly being consumed by vulnerableness.

 

“ _Charlie… Charlie_ …”

 

    Everything suddenly went silent, Charlie slowly releasing her hands from her ears. She rubbed her arms, now aware of how cold it actually was and that she should probably get out of the bathroom. With that thought in mind, she started towards the door.

 

Only to be interrupted by a loud cry:

 

**_“HELP ME...!_ ”**

 

    Charlie let out a scream as electricity surged through her, pressing herself against a cool surface as her body convulsed. It was so unexpected, she couldn’t do anything but scream out in pain. Never before had she ever been shocked or electrocuted or whatever you would call it. It felt like every nerve in her body was locking her muscles in place and god, it hurt a lot.

She didn’t know how long it went on. It felt like an eternity, even when it stopped and allowed her to breathe. She didn’t even notice it was over. She was slumped against the table, eyes half-lidded and her vision blurring. She could hear someone calling her name, but she just wanted to rest. Even as her vision went dark, the cries echoed in her ears.

    “ _Charlie… Where are you…? Charlie... Charlie….!”_

 

“ _CHARLIE_!”

 

    Her eyes snapped open, finding herself back in the bathroom, pressed against the wall and breathing heavily. She quickly looked around, eyes wide. Sucking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly, counting in her head. _1...2...3.._.

    There was a furious knocking on the door, which had probably been going on before she snapped out of whatever trance was she in. She stumbled towards the door, nearly tripping over her own feet as she unlocked and pulled it open.

    Jessica was standing on the other side, hands resting on her hips and staring down at the other girl.

    “How long have you been in there?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “You were making a lot of noise and muttering to yourself.” Upon noticing the state Charlie was in, her expression shifted to worry. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

    Charlie shook her head, managing to grin over at the girl and rubbing her face.

    “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about-” She said, quickly brushing past her and into the room. She glanced at the clock, then gave a double take, seeing it was nearly 6:30AM. Had she really been in the bathroom for almost two hours? She glanced out the window, scanning the sky. It was a pale blue color, with the sun beginning to rise. With a sigh, she grabbed some clothes out of her drawer, quickly changing and then tackling her messy hair.

    Jessica was already changed and sitting on her bed, brushing her hair and watching the other girl.

    “You want to stop by a café and get breakfast?” She asked, putting the brush down. “I'll pay..” She added, giving Charlie a look when she was about to protest. And Charlie wisely chose to remain silent, though that didn’t mean she had to like the idea of someone else paying for her.

    “Well, I could use a coffee…” She shrugged, sitting down on her bed and pulling on her shoes. The other girl grinned, jumping up and grabbing her purse. She fished around in it for the car keys, tugging them out and turning back towards the girl.

    “Ready?” She asked, noticing that Charlie was up and staring into the bathroom. She had her eyebrows furrowed in thought, a frown on her lips. When she spoke, she looked up, blinking for a minute, as if she was comprehending the fact that she was speaking to her before she smiled and nodded.

    “Yeah, I’m ready.” She said, turning the bathroom light off and walking over to Jessica. “Let’s go."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie ponders the mysterious voice from earlier.

No matter how many times she tried to keep it out of her mind, Charlie just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. She idly sipped her coffee, the bitter taste slowly working its magic at easing away the tiredness she felt. Even more questions had been running through her head as she stared out the window, not paying attention to anything around her.

Whoever the voice was, they needed help. Her help, specifically. What confused her was why. Why would they call out to her? She didn’t have any sort of connection to anyone. At least, not a  _ close _ connection to anyone. She wasn’t really the person to want to get close to people. It just didn’t feel right to her. 

Jessica had been watching the girl across from her, frowning worriedly. Whatever she was thinking about, it was big. She hasn’t seen Charlie thinking this much since…. since….

Feeling eyes on her, she slowly looked around the café. It was small, but it had a home-y feeling to it, which is why she chose the place. Everyone seemed absorbed in their own business, even the people in the streets as she checked out the window. 

Was she just imagining things?

She nervously took a bite out of her muffin, wiping her hands on a napkin. She kept glancing around, feeling rather uncomfortable and oddly on guard. She couldn’t pinpoint who was watching her and this unsettled her greatly.

“You okay Jessica?” Charlie asked, causing the girl to jump and look over at her. The brunette was staring at her with a concerned expression on her face. 

Jessica leaned over to her, whispering quietly so only she could hear.

“Do you have the feeling we’re being watched?” She asked softly, glancing behind her. “I just… Can we leave? Now?”

Charlie slowly nodded, obviously seeing that whatever it was, Jessica didn’t want to stay in the café any longer. She definitely didn’t want to question what her friend was thinking. They quickly began to clean up, Charlie tossing the trash away and turning to join Jessica at the door. What she didn’t expect was for someone to be right behind her and winced as they crashed, sending the person to the floor with an audible  _ thud _ .

“Oh, I’m sorry-” She quickly apologized to the boy, hesitantly reaching out a hand to help him up. “Didn’t see you there.”

He chuckled, blue eyes shining a bit with amusement as he took her hand and pulled himself up with her help.

“It’s alright. No harm done.” He reassured her, bending down to pick up his cup, which was thankfully empty and threw it away. 

“Mike.” A soft voice called out, making the male turn to look over his shoulder. He gave a small wave before turning to Charlie and shrugging.

“Well, gotta go.” He said, turning to leave. “See ya.” He walked towards a red-haired girl who appeared to be watching the two as she waited by a table. Charlie frowned, deciding something was rather  _ off _ for whatever reason. 

“Yeah… Bye.” She muttered, quickly heading over to Jessica and leaving the café, unaware of the pair of eyes following them.

 

_ “Is that her?” _

__ _ “Yes, I’m sure it is.” _

__ _ “She’s becoming suspicious. I told you this was a bad idea.” _

__ _ “Don’t worry. It’s all playing out the way I wanted to. By the time she finds it, she’ll be a willing participant.” _

_ “I hope so.” _

_ “I know so. Now let’s go before he notices we’re gone.” _

 

_ — _

 

Charlie flipped through her binder, reading over the notes she took earlier in class. She heaved a small sigh, finally closing her book and propping her head on her palm. She closed her eyes, intending to rest for a little while. 

“Charlie?” A familiar voice spoke.

Her eyes snapped open, blinking before she noticed John was sitting in front of her, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you or anything.” He apologized.

The girl smiled easily, waving him off.

“It’s fine.” She replied, putting her hand down. “What are you doing here? Not like I don’t want you here or anything- Just curious.” She added quickly. 

He rubbed the back of his head, biting his lip as if he was deciding whether or not to tell her.

“Well, Jessica called me earlier.” He said. “And I just wanted to check on you. See if you’re okay.” He looked over at her, smiling a bit. “But you look okay, so I guess there’s nothing for me to worry about.”

Charlie bit her lip, glancing around. 

“Actually, about that…”

She quickly got up and motioned for John to follow her, making her way out of the building. She brushed past a few students, muttering apologies as she made her way to the door, glancing behind her every so often to make sure John was following.. Once they were a good distance away from all human contact, she turned to him.

“The house.” She said, ignoring the small bewildered expression the taller boy had. “I need to get back to the house.” She told him, expression serious. “But… I don’t want to go alone, and Jessica would probably not want to… you know…” She glanced away before looking up at him, trying to read his expression. “Can you come with me?”

He was biting the inside of his cheek, looking at her. Charlie knew what he was thinking; He was wondering why she wanted to go back. After all, the House was badly damaged, but she couldn’t explain why she needed to go there. She just  _ had _ to.

“Alright.” He finally answered, nodding. Charlie gave him a grateful smile and the two headed off. 

—

A loud  _ SMACK! _ echoed through the dimly lit room as a hand came down on her cheek. She didn’t move, or cry out. She accepted the hit, staring down at the floor. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless, but she was breathing. 

“Pathetic.” He said, turning around. “Maybe that’ll keep you silent for a good while.” His white lab coat billowing behind him as he made his exit. The glass door closed once he left, leaving the girl alone in her tube.

She looked up, revealing a gag around her mouth and a bright red handmark on her face. What would’ve shocked anyone would be the hate in her eyes, which quickly died out and was replaced with sadness. If she could speak, she would’ve let out a cry. But she could only whimper softly.

‘ _ Charlie, where are you…? _ ’ was her last thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
